mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Randleman vs. Pete Williams
The fight was for the vacant UFC heavyweight title. The Fight The first round began. Williams stuffed an immediate double shot, nearly had mount, had the back, they stood, Williams stuffed a single after Randleman lifted him up. Randleman got a nice trip to guard. Four thirty-five remaining. Great fight even thus far. Four fifteen. This is the only the second time the UFC heavyweight title was on the line. Four minutes. Randleman wasn't doing much. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Randleman was almost working a can opener there/neck crank possibly. Three minutes. Williams popped out of it thankfully there. Randleman landed an iffy right hand. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Randleman was trying to pass. Randleman landed a right and a left and another right, flurrying briefly. Most of it was glancing. Two minutes left there. Randleman landed a left elbow. One thirty-five. Randleman was landing glancing punches. Blatnick called them eighty percent. One fifteen. Randleman landed a glancing right. One minute. Randleman was trying to work another can opener. Thirty-five as Williams hipped out and landed a right on the way to their feet. He landed a right in under as they scrambled, Randleman had the back, Williams hammerfisted to the ribs. Williams turned on top to mount with a right elbow and a left hand. Another. Williams landed a left uppercut and a right hand. Randleman's arm was trapped. The first round ended. 10-9 Williams. Randleman was still on the ground. He was communicating with Big John, but grabbing his chest. Williams looked perturbed. Randleman's rib seemed injured, near his pec muscle. The second round began. Randleman had a strange stance now, even stranger than usual. Williams was stalking. He landed a leg kick and stuffed a single, ate an iffy right. Four thirty-five. No, Randleman's left arm wsa hurt. Williams targeted that area. They clinched. Four fifteen. Williams was working that area with punches inside. Four minutes. Randleman got a good trip to guard. He landed a left hand. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen left. Randleman landed another glancing right. Three minutes. Williams looked a bit frustrated. Both men were already tired. Williams worked some rabbit punches and palm strikes from the bottom. Two thirty. Ken Shamrock and Mark Coleman were in the corners. Two fifteen. Williams turned for an armbar. He might have this! Randleman escaped back to guard. Two minutes. Williams landed a right from the bottom. One thirty-five left. One fifteen. One minute. Randleman was posturing up. He missed a big right. Thirty-five. Mark Coleman was kneeling at the side of the cage. Randleman landed a left hand. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Randleman. The third round began. They circled. Four thirty-five. Williams landed a leg kick. Randleman sprawled out stuffing a single. He worked a front headlock with four fifteen. Williams pulled half-guard defending the possible choke. Williams regained guard with four minutes. Randleman landed an iffy left hand. Randleman definitely needs to pass. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Randleman landed a right hammerfist. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Very uneventful fight. Two fifteen. Blatnick noted it as well. Randleman landed a right hammerfist. Two minutes. I think even the cameramen are getting bored. "Petey, he's tired," Ken Shamrock yelled. Randleman flurried but missed. One thirty-five. Randleman landed an ineffective left. Williams grazed with a right elbow from the bottom. One fifteen. One minute. Thirty-five. Williams landed an iffy right. His corner liked that. Fifteen left. The third round ended. Boring round but 10-9 Randleman. Randleman confidently walked back to his corner, showing little weariness. Williams was the same way. The fourth round began. They circled. Four thirty-five. Williams landed an inside kick. They clinched, Randleman got a strong double to guard. Four fifteen. Randleman worked another can opener. Williams defended easily. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. I'm glad they're calling it MMA now. Randleman landed two or three glancing rights. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Williams landed four or five right rabbit punches from the bottom. Randleman worked rights to the body, landed a decent left. Two thirty-five. Randleman landed a hefty right hammerfist. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five. I just yawned. One fifteen. One minute. Randleman very briefly thought about another can opener. Thirty-five. Randleman worked another can opener. Fifteen remaining. The fourth round ended. 10-9 Randleman. Randleman was smiling and in very good spirits between rounds. The fifth round began. Randleman had his hands high as they circled. "Make him come to you, Kevin." Four thirty-five. Randleman got another easy double to side control. He had the back with four fifteen. Randleman had an ankle pick as well. Four minutes. Randleman has wrestling instincts. He just can't finish. He was riding Williams. Randleman landed a right in under and two more. Three thirty-five as Williams rolled to side control, hipped out and stood back up breaking away. Williams looked fatigued. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Randleman beckoned for Williams to come forward. They circled, Williams was sizing Randleman up. Two thirty-five. Randleman had a bounce in his step. Two fifteen. Randleman said something to Williams. Two minutes. Williams was tired. It was his first time at the twenty-five minutes level. Williams stuffed another single there. One thirty. One fifteen. One minute. The ref stepped in and told both men to 'get something going'. The Japanese crowd was getting restless. Williams stuffed a single and a trip to the clinch. Thirty-five. Randleman got another nice inside trip to guard. Fifteen as Randleman defended an armbar and landed a left hook as they stood breaking away. Williams stalked, missing a body kick and dropping out his mouthpiece. The fifth round ended. Williams looked disappointed, collapsing by the cage. 10-9 Randleman. 49-47 Randleman.